


Revel.ations

by TheSphinxDen



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSphinxDen/pseuds/TheSphinxDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed has an experience at the club that he tries to understand. </p><p>Might turn this into a larger work later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revel.ations

The pounding music made Zed wild, and it didn’t really help that he was high on energy. 

He moved to the frantic beat, twisting his body in odd shapes and angles. He might have looked pretty ridiculous, if the entire club wasn’t moving in the same way. Intense splashes of red, pink, and green filled the room as lights pulsed to the rhythm and beat of the never-ending music. 

He danced alone, but not for long. 

Among the crowd, a red-lined program drew close and eventually came into Zed’s orbit. Zed thought he looked and sounded familiar, but his energy clouded mind couldn’t place name to face. That, however, didn’t much seem to matter. They moved together, bodies undulating against the repetitive drone. Nothing felt wrong or out of place, and hundreds of energy-drunk programs moved against them. They must have danced that way for five full songs until Zed felt the other program’s lips against his. 

Then it was over.

Zed felt his mind clear. Programs were flitering out of the club. The heat and frantic climax of the dance was finished. His dancing partner had disappeared, and Zed had to try to remember if he had even been there at all.


End file.
